Up-conversion of video streams uses frame interpolation to insert interpolated frames between original frames of a video stream. For example, up-converting a video stream from 24 frames per second (fps), as in conventional analog video, to 120 fps, as in high-definition television, is performed by inserting four intermediate frames between consecutive or temporally adjacent frames of the original video stream. In an aggressive interpolation, all four intermediate frames may be interpolated frames. In a defensive interpolation, only one or two of the intermediate frames may be interpolated frames, and the remaining intermediate frames are repeated or duplicated frames of the original video stream. If interpolation is turned off or not being used, then all intermediate frames are duplicated frames rather than interpolated frames.
In conventional video systems, users are provided with a setting, such as in a menu screen, to set the degree of interpolation. Aggressive interpolation is used to avoid judder, or the appearance of shaking that can occur when repeating frames. But aggressive interpolation may result in artifacts created by interpolation errors. Often, users of conventional video systems may select a mid-level or “medium” level of interpolation aggressiveness to avoid the worst interpolation artifacts, thus balancing interpolation quality with the appearance of judder.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.